


Scotty and the boys

by emma_dani



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, scotty sire - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Cutting, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_dani/pseuds/emma_dani
Summary: A collection of Scotty Sire one shots made by me. I take requests (pairings and prompts) :))





	1. hickies

Scott had agreed to go swimming with the Vlog Squad today. He was kind of excited as it had been a while since he had hung out with everyone.

When he arrived, everyone was there already, everyone was in the pool but had stopped swimming when he got there. He quickly threw off his shirt and made his way to the pool. He only stopped walking when someone yelled, “Oh my God!”

Scott looked around and saw everyone looking at him with shocked faces. He confusedly asked, “what?” And waited for someone to answer him.

David was the first to speak, “Dude, did you get in a fight with someone’s mouth last night?”

Scott looked down at his body just to see his neck, chest, back, and stomach all littered with hickies. He had totally forgotten that the night before, Todd, Jay, and Joe had decided to all be possessive fucks after they had caught a girl flirting with him. Of course, Scott didn’t know that she was flirting, but she was, so after they left the bar and made their way home, they decided to show him who he belonged to.

He had forgotten that they were going to the pool the next day so he just went along with it. He shot daggers at the three men who just looked proud of their work.

Todd decided it was his turn to open his big mouth, “Actually, it was three somebodies.”

It was Todd’s turn to receive the shocked looks, “What? I’m just speaking the truth,” Todd gestured over to Joe and Jay, “It’s not like I could have done that alone.”

“So it was you three? I didn’t that y’all were dating? Why did you do that right before a pool party?” Zane spoke.

“Yes it was us, we’ve been dating for 2 years, and a girl was flirting with Scotty last night so we had to let everyone know who he belonged to, so we got a bit carried away,” Jay shrugged.

“JUST A BIT CARRIED AWAY? I LOOK LIKE I WAS BEATEN!” Scott exclaimed, he couldn’t believe that they were acting so casual about it. It’s not like haven’t done this before, but it has never been before he’s needed to take his shirt off.

“Ok, ok, ok, oh well, you have some hickies, I just didn’t know you would be the bottom. You don’t really radiate bottom energy,” David calmly explained.

Joe snorted, “You’ve never seen him in the bedroom, pull his hair or grip the back of his neck and he’s literally putty in your hands.”

Scott was blushing as red as an apple, “OK, I’M DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION. I’M LEAVING.” 

He couldn’t even walk a foot away from the pool before he has being pulled into the water, a very unmanly squeal leaving his mouth.


	2. blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank gone wrong ends in a Vlog Squad cuddle session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//SLIGHT SELFHARM
> 
> dedicated to @DamnfanficWriter

A prank gone wrong had Scott silently shaking and excusing himself to go hide in the bathroom so he could dig his blades out from under the cabinet. 

He slid down the wall until his butt hit the ground and sighed. He shimmied his pants down until they rested by his knees and swiftly slid the blade across his upper thigh. It dug too deep and he let out a hiss of pain and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the blood leak down his leg. He made several cuts on each leg before there was a knock at the door.

“Scott?!” Someone had yelled from outside the door, “You’ve been in there for a while, so I just wanted to check if you’re OK!”

Scott’s vision started to blur and when he tried to reassure the person that he was okay, the words just came out sounding like, “hng hmpf,” it felt like there was cotton in his mouth.

‘Shit, maybe I cut too deep. They can’t find me like this, I need to get up.'

Scott attempted to stand up, but just collapsed on the floor with a groan. All he heard was his name being called and banging on the door before everything blacked out.

\---------------------------------

When Scott woke up in a dark room--David’s, he realized--all of the curtains were drawn closed and a blanket was pulled securely over him. He removed the slowly covers and looked down at his thighs. They were tightly bandaged which means-- fuck, they knew he cut.

‘No, no, no. they can’t know, they CAN’T know. They already hated me, now they’re gonna kick me out of the group. I’m gonna have to find somewhere else to live. I CAN’T.’  
Scott’s breathes were ragged and uneven. His shoulders were shaking and he curled up into a ball, his face buried in his knees. Soft sobs were coming from his mouth as the door opened from the other side of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------

3rd person pov

Todd slowly opened the door, shocked when he heard sobs coming from Scott. He rushed over to him and gently pulled him into a hug. Scott buried his head into Todd’s shoulder and just quietly sobbed. 

Todd pulled out his phone to text David

T: bring everyone in here

D: why?? is something wrong??

T: he’s awake and crying,, i feel like we need to talk to him abt what happened and figure out whats going on ://

D: got it. Let me round everyone up and bring them in there

T: thx

Todd set his phone down on the end table as everyone started silently shuffling in. Scott tensed in his arms when David sat next to them. Todd watched as David looked down at Scott and lightly ran a hand over the bandages.

Scott let out a whimper and grabbed at David’s hand. When tried to move his hand back, David just gripped his hand harder and whispered a barely audible, “why?” Todd couldn’t stand how heartbroken he sounded.

Scott lifted his head to look around at everyone and said, “ I don’t know”

David’s eyebrows shot up and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to talk. In a deadly voice he said, “what do you mean you don’t know? We had to bust the door down because you collapsed on the floor!! Not only that, but you had blood running down your legs because you cut yourself with a blade! No one just cuts themselves to cut themselves, so what do you mean ‘I don’t know’?”

Everyone's eyes widened from David’s words because no one had ever seen his this mad and upset. It was understandable because of what had happened earlier, they were all staring at Scott’s bandages trying to wrap their heads around what happened, but none of them expected David to be the one to get angry.

Scott dipped his head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes, “something in the prank earlier and I had a depressive episode. I didn’t mean to cut deep enough to where I passed out from blood loss, I just needed something to take the edge off,” he muttered.

David quickly moved to pull Scott from Todd’s arms into hi. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know the prank would do that.”

“It’s fine,” Scotty quickly said, “no one knew that this was going to happen, it’s not your fault.”

David pushed Scott to lie down in the middle of the bed and quickly spooned him from behind. Todd quickly joined by lying in front of Scott, he faced towards him and threw his arm over Scott’s waist.

David raised an eyebrow at everyone else. “Well? Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to come join Scott’s recovery cuddle?”

Everyone quickly moved to squeeze onto David’s king size bed. Scott was the first to fall asleep, obviously still tired from earlier.

David held his hand up in the middle of the group and whispered, “everyone put your hand in.”

Everybody did so without complaint and waited for David to speak.

“We vow to help Scott recover the best that we can, and after this we need to search his room and the bathroom for more blades. I can’t stand the fact that he hurt himself because of something I did, so I want to help him the best we can. Also, he’s not allowed to be around knives so someone else is going to have to cook on his nights.”

“Thank God, I love him, but sometimes he is not the best cook,” Zane stated from where he laid his head on Scott’s stomach. Everyone around him silently laughed.

“A quiet ‘Scott’s recovery’ on three. One. Two. Three.” Everyone threw their hands up while saying “Scott’s recovery”

It was going to be a long road to recovery, but for Scott they would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! let me know what you think! i take request (pairings and prompts) :))


End file.
